


Dreamnotfound smutshots

by therealknifeboy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dream, Bottom George, Brat, Catboy George, Cockwarming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom George, Dom/sub, Femboy George, George is a brat, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub George, Top George, Twink, dogboy dream, dom dream, george in skirts, implied aftercare, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealknifeboy/pseuds/therealknifeboy
Summary: just two bros fuckin a whole bunch
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Leave your requests down below!

Things I won't write:

rape/non-con

any sort of incest

large age gaps

o/b/a 

minors having sex

skat

bestiality

gore porn (I do write gore just not here)

anything where a minor is present

If a request makes me uncomfortable I will tell you


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants his daddy's attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> includes: semi-public sex, daddy kink, dom/sub dynamic, subby george, slut shaming, implied aftercare
> 
> Dom (top) Dream
> 
> Sub (bottom) George

Dream sat at his computer in his office. He had been streaming for nearly an hour now. George layed on the bed in the room right next to him. 

The brit sighed loudly, he was sprawled out on their shared bed. All he wore was an oversized baby blue shirt and a pair of black briefs that barely poked out from the bottom of his shirt. The poor boy was bored out of his mind, he wanted nothing more than the attention of his daddy- but he knew better than to interrupt him while he streamed. 

He thought about breaking that rule, it tempted him greatly. Perhaps he could just sit on the other's lap while he streamed. 

George shook the thought from his head as he grabbed his phone. He pulled up Dream’s stream, hoping that just watching him play Minecraft and crack jokes with Sapnap would stop the urge to bother him. 

It didn’t-

George only watched the stream for a few minutes before he made up his mind on going into his daddy’s office. With his mind made up, the brit sat up quickly and started to make his way to the room next to his. 

  
  


“Sapnap! You can say that!” Dream let out a tea-kettle-sounding laugh as he continued to pay attention to the screen in front of him. The blond was so caught up in what he was doing he didn’t even notice the door behind him quickly open and close. 

George stood behind the other awkwardly, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bother Dream. He knew if he did he would be punished later. 

A sigh left the brits lips as he walked up behind the other, he wrapped his slender arms around Dreams torso. 

Dream jumped slightly and quickly went to mute his stream mic.

“Daaaddyyy,” George whined out loudly, pushing his body against the chair and Dream.

“Baby boy I’m streaming, you know better.” Dream turned his chair around so he was face to face with the shorter boy. “Do you need me to put on another movie for you?” His words were soft and full of compassion. 

“I want attention.” George raised his arms slightly to make grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

Dream sighed; he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's small waist and pulled him onto his lap. “Baby you know I can’t give you attention right now, can’t you wait a little longer.”

“But you’ve been streaming foreverrrr, and I’ve been such a good boy!” George whined out more, slightly wiggling against Dream to try and emphasize his point. 

“Fine you can sit on my lap but you have to promise to be good for me alright?” The blond turned his chair back around to face the computer again.

“I’ll be good for you daddy!” George smiled into the other neck as he got comfortable on his lap. His legs straddled the other and his arms were wrapped up around the other's shoulders. 

Dream just hummed in response as he unmuted himself. 

  
  


Being good was harder than George thought it was going to be. He tried his hardest to sit still in the other's lap but he couldn’t help but start to squirm around. 

A quiet whimper left the smaller boy's lips, he felt his hard-on rub against Dream’s chest. 

George wasn’t sure when Dream had muted himself again, but the low growl in his ear and the tight grip on his hips made him assume he was. 

“‘M sorry daddy.” The brit whimpered out, the grip on his hips began to grind him down against the other's cock. 

“You can’t sit still can you slut? What- you need my dick to be stuffed up in you?” Dreams' voice was low and raspy, it made George shiver slightly.

George nodded his head against the other's chest, his face was flushed with arousal and embarrassment. 

“Use your words, baby boy.” 

“Need your cock please.”

“There's my good boy, come on then, if you need it so bad then get it slut.” 

George didn’t need to be told twice, he quickly got to work. He pulled off his own boxers first, then pulled down Dreams sweatpants, he had no boxers on. 

The brit spat on his own hand before he started to stoke Dreams half-hard cock. It was only a few moments before it was fully erect. 

The blond hummed in satisfaction, his hand trailed down the boy's back before he reached his ass. 

“You little slut, you’re already stretched! Were you expecting to be my little cockwarmer?” Dream words were harsh this time, full of dominance.

George couldn’t form any words properly so he just whined loudly back. He shuffled forward quickly so he could sit himself down on the other cock. 

“Hurry up baby boy, they’re gonna start asking questions if I stay mute any longer.” Dreams grip on George’s ass moved forward to grab the sides of his thighs, they were soft.

George grabbed the other's dick as he began to slide onto it slowly. The stretch burned so good. His small fingers were never enough to fully stretch himself out for the other.

“D-daddy mmm so full.” The brit whined out loudly, his voice was broken and full of gasps for breath.

“Sh sh sh you’re doing so good doll, I’m going to unmute now so you better stay quiet.”

George just nodded, too busy with the pleasure he was feeling. Dream's dick was pressed right up against his prostate. 

“Sorry guys, Patches was whining for attention.” Dream’s voice was sturdy, you’d never be able to tell there was a British twink sat on his cock.

Dream continued to stream, every now and then he’d buck his hips up into George and laugh how he’d struggle to keep quiet.

George's entire body felt warm with pleasure, the thought of getting caught made it all the more enjoyable. 

The blond was no longer playing Minecraft, he was just talking to his chat. His hands were free to roam around the smaller boy's body. 

First, his hands went up George's shirts, then they ghosted down to his hips, thigh, and ass. George couldn’t help but let out a whine as the hands began to grind him down onto his cock.

“Shh.” Dream whispered into his ear.

He could tell George was close, the tip of his cock dripped with precum, it was slightly red from the lack of attention it was getting. 

Out of nowhere, George's hand reached behind him to mute the stream. 

“Daddy please please fuck me daddy I wanna cum please.” The brit practically sobbed out.

“Awwww my poor slut is so needy. Do you really deserve it? You haven’t been a good boy have you?” George tried to bounce his hips but Dream’s strong grip held him down. 

“Daddy, please! I can’t wait anymore please.” His words were broken as he sobbed them out, tears started to prick in the corner of his eyes from frustration. 

Dream just let out a sigh as he abruptly ended his stream. He could see the offline chat going crazy. 

“Go on then, you wanna be fucked so bad why don’t you fuck yourself on my cock huh?” The blond leaned back slightly to watch George’s trembling body. His hands wandered back up to the brit's small waist. 

George wasted no time getting to work, he started to bounce up and down on Dreams cock. Moans poured their way out of his lips as he did so. 

A few grunts left Dream as well.

His thighs started to get sore the more he went on, it was getting tiring to keep moving on his own. Dream seemed to have gotten the hint as he used his arms to help George bounce against him.

“Close.” George panted out as he felt the spikes of pleasure begin to bubble up in his lower gut. 

“Same baby boy.” Dream grunted out. 

The blond gave no warning before he shoved George down on his cock and released his load into the other. George moaned loudly as he came as well. 

The pair panted loudly as they basked in their high together. Sweaty bodies were pushed together. 

The two stayed silent for a few moments before Dream spoke up.

“Can you stand up for me baby? Daddy’s gotta clean us off okay?” Dream's voice was soft, he loved giving aftercare for his baby boy. George didn’t respond verbally, instead, he nodded as he sat himself up off of the other. 

“Such a good boy for me.” Dream hummed out as he stood up as well, pulling his pant back up before grabbing George from the back of his thighs and picking him up to go clean the two off. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
